Melted
by Tennielover19
Summary: Anna and Elsa have a sister name Andrea. She is born with the power of fire. Watch as frozen plays out with this new sister, a slightly OC Hans, and a more charming version of kristoff. Um, I don't own frozen... and yeah. R&R peeps.
1. Chapter 1

Anna woke up and jumped off of her bed; she ran and climbed onto Elsa's bed.

"Elsa! Elsa! Let's play!" she giggled, shaking her older sister awake.

"Not now, Anna. Go back to sleep, you're going to wake up Andrea."

"But the sky is awake, so I'm awake."

"Go away, Anna."

Elsa pushed Anna off the bed. Anna landed with a soft thud, but climbed back on her sister's bed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked, her eyes filled with joy.

Elsa and Anna jumped out of their bed, careful not to wake their sister Andrea. Anna pulled Elsa into the empty ballroom.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa giggled and let a sphere of snowflakes form in her hands She released the ball of snow into the air, filling the room with wintry weather. Anna giggled and looked at the scene with awe.

"Watch this," Elsa said, grabbing Anna's hand.

Elsa stomped her foot onto the floor of the ballroom and watched as it was coated with a layer of ice. The two of them giggled and skid across the floor. Elsa used her powers to build a snowman. She pushed the snowman towards her sister.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," she said, trying to make her voice sound different.

"I love you, Olaf," Anna cried, hugging the snowman tightly.

After playing on the ice and in the snow, Anna decided to hop around the room, having Elsa catch her on snowdrifts using her power.

"Catch me!" she giggled, hopping with increasing speed.

"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa cried, attempting to keep up with her sister.

Elsa slipped on the ice, falling to the ground. Anna hopped into the air, waiting for her sister to catch her. Elsa shot out her powers, but missed the ground beneath Anna, instead, she hit her in the head. Anna tumbled down a snow bank and onto the ice.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, running to her sister and holding her in her arms.

Ice spread from Elsa and coated the room due to her strong emotions. Elsa watched in horror as a piece of her sister's hair turned white.

"Andrea! Mama! Papa!" Elsa yelled, cradling her sister.

Her sister, mother, and father came through the doors, their faces in shock. They rushed towards them.

"Elsa, what happened?" their father asked, picking up Anna.

"We were just playing, I didn't mean to, Papa!" Elsa said, crying.

"She's ice cold," their mother said, her hand on Anna's cheek.

"Andrea, keep Anna warm," their father said, leading them to the library, "I know where we need to go."

Andrea allowed a small flame to encase one of her fingers, using it to light a lamp. Their father grabbed a book from a shelf and tore a map from it.

"Get out horses."

The family took off, their father on one horse, their mother and Anna on the second, and Elsa and Andrea on the third. As they rode into the mountains, a trail of ice came from Anna's body. Finally they arrived in a moss covered ruin, where large stones lay scattered everywhere.

"Please help my daughter!"

As their father said those words, the rocks came to life, turning into trolls. A larger rock rolled forward towards them.

"Was she born or cursed?" he asked, looking Elsa over.

"Born," was the response from their father.

"Let me see the girl," Anna was lowered to the troll.

"Well?"

"You are lucky it was the head, not the heart. The head is easy to trick, the heart is a little harder."

"Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine, I will remove any memories of magic from her, but I will leave all of the fun."

"So she won't remember I have power at all?" Elsa asked.

"Me too?" Andrea asked, standing beside her sister.

"She won't remember at all. It's for her safety. But be careful girls. Your powers can have great beauty, but they can also have great danger."

The two girls recoiled, scared by this threat.

"I'll teach them to control it," their father spoke up, "we'll reduce the staff, close the gates, and we won't let Anna know about the truth."

3 YEARS LATER

Anna came skidding up to her older sisters' door.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" she timidly asked.

When she got no reply she flopped onto the ground outside of her elder sisters' room.

"Come on let's go and play. Come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Anna," Andrea said from inside the room.

"Okay, bye," Anna replied, slinking away.

Inside the room, Elsa and Andrea sat with their parents.

"It's getting stronger," Andrea said, staring at her hands.

Their father took a step towards the two of them, "Don't get worked up, it will only make it worse."

"Stay back!" Elsa cried, "I don't want to hurt you."

A FEW YEARS LATER

Anna comes sliding up to her sisters' door.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. It gets a little lonely. All of these empty rooms, watching the hours tick by!"

In the sisters' room their father slipped gloves onto their hands.

"Conceal it," he said.

"Don't feel it," Elsa replied.

"Don't let it show," Andrea finished.

ABOUT 6 YEARS LATER

"See you in four weeks!" Anna said, hugging her parents as they packed their bags.

Andrea and Elsa greeted their parents at the bottom of the steps.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked.

"You will be fine. We'll be back soon."

Their parents did not return from sea, and a funeral was held, but only Anna attended. Anna returned to the castle and sat outside of her sisters' door.

"Elsa? Andrea? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They save courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, just you two and me. What are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna began to cry and her sisters sat on the other side of the door, their room a war zone between fire and ice.

THE FOLLOWING YEAR

"Miss Anna, are you awake?"

Anna slowly sat up in her bed, running a hand through her messy red hair. She replied through a yawn.

"I've been up for hours."

She slumped back into her bed, falling asleep. She suddenly lifted her head, becoming alert once more.

"Who is it?"

"Still me. You need to get ready now, Anna" the voice replied.

"What for?"

"Your sisters' coronation."

"Conernation?" Anna asked, jumbling the words through her morning haze.

Suddenly she perked up at the word.

"It's my sisters' coronation!" she jumped out of her bed, and threw on a green dress.

She emerged from her room with her hair put up in a plaited braid with a green ribbon. She tore down the hallway, watching in amazement as the staff began to open windows and doors throughout the castle. Anna stood in the middle of the ballroom, looking around in amazement.

"The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"

She skipped onto a lift outside the window, looking out over Arendale.

"There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change? 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!

She skipped into the garden and began to speak to a family of ducks.

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone.'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone. I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet... the one?

She arrived back into a decorated ballroom.

"Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there , a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"

She ran into the gallery full of paintings of romance.

"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone! And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance

Meanwhile, Elsa and Andrea were in their room, trying to calm themselves. Elsa paced in a black dress with a green blue cape, while Andrea sat poised on the edge of the bed, wearing a matching dress with a red and orange.

Elsa was practicing holding objects in the room without her gloves.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

"Be the good girl you always have to be," Andrea stated.

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show."

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know!"

"But it's only for today."

Anna was walking towards the door, "It's only for today."

"It's agony to wait!" Andrea responded to Elsa

Anna watched the people milling outside, anticipating the opening of the gate, "It's agony to wait."

Elsa and Andrea walked out of their rooms and announced, "Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

Anna watched as the gates began to open in front of her, "The gate!"

She ran through the crowd of people entering the castle, heading towards the town, "For the first time in forever!"

Elsa and Andrea stood on the balcony overlooking a large square with two fountains that was filling with people. The comforted each other.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" Anna said, happily running through the town.

Elsa repeated words to herself strongly, "Be the good girl you always have to be."

Anna sprang towards the docks, "A chance to change my lonely world!"

"Conceal," Andrea said, holding her sister's gloved hand in her own.

"A chance to find true love!" Anna smiled, rushing down a flight of steps that led to the docks.

Elsa gripped her sister's hand tightly, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

Anna ran along the water, "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!"

Andrea turned to Elsa.

"I'm going to find Anna, it's almost time for the coronation."

Anna crashed into a horse and fell into a small wooden boat. A good looking red headed guy reached out his hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, I am on spring break! I promise longer ones in the future!**

* * *

Anna looked up at him from the boat, brushing off a piece of seaweed.

"No, no," she stumbled over her words, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He replies.

"I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay."

Hans jumps off his horse and walks into the boat.

"I'm great actually," Anna says, flustered.

"Oh, thank goodness," he says, offering a hand.

She takes it and he pulls her up.

He bows, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Anna replies, curtseying.

"Princess?" Hans bows deeply.

His horse follows suit, causing the boat to tip. Hans falls on top of Anna.

"Hi again," Anna says.

The horse realizes the boat has tipped and rights it, causing Anna to fall on top of Hans.

"This is awkward. Not you're awkward, just because we're…. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?"

Hans helps her to her feet.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse, and every moment after that."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not one of those princesses. If you hit my sister Elsa, that would be. Yeash. Probably worse if it was Andrea. Yikes."

Anna walks over to Hans's horse and pets it.

"What would be yikes if it was me?" Andrea asks, standing just beyond the horse.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing. Ignore everything I just said. Yeah, uh, Andrea. Hi!"

"Hello, Anna."

Anna turns to Hans, "Prince Hans, this is Princess Andrea, soon to be Queen of Arendelle."

"Your Majesty," he says bowing.

Hans looks up and takes in the features of the two sisters. Anna had reddish hair, with a small streak of white. Andrea on the other hand, she was different. Her hair was brown, but shone with a red hue. Her eyes were brown, but appeared orange. She had a scary beauty to her. Andrea looked at him, trying to decode his reason to be here. She finally shrugged.

"Anna, we must return to the palace, the coronation starts soon. Good bye, Prince Hans," Andrea said with a curt curtsey.

"Bye!" Anna said as she hurried after her sister.

A few minutes later, Andrea and Elsa stood in the church, looking out over the pews filled with various nobles. Anna gave them a smile as the two of them stood next to the priest. Crowns are placed on Andrea and Elsa's heads. Finally, the priest turned to them and asked them to remove their gloves to pick up the scepter and orb. The girls glance at each other and remove their gloves. Andrea hold the orb, Elsa the scepter.

"Queen Andrea of Arendelle, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the priest announces.

The crowd repeats, "Queen Andrea of Arendelle, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Andrea and Elsa quickly grab their gloves. They turn and smile at the crowd. Later that night, Andrea and Elsa stand in the front of the ballroom where two thrones have been placed.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Queen Andrea of Arendelle," announced a man.

The crowd applauds as they center themselves.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna comes out, shocked. She waves awkwardly. She gets pushed next to her sisters.

"Here? Are you sure?"

"Hi," Elsa says.

'"Hi, me? Oh. Um. Hi."

"You look beautiful, Anna," Andrea says.

"You guys look beautifuller. I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller, just more beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa says smiling.

"So this is a party," Andrea says in awe.

"It's warmer than I thought."

Andrea inhales slightly.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa questions.

The three of them close their eyes and sniff, "chocolate."

Andrea excuses herself and goes into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks Anna.

"I've never been better! This is so nice, I wish it could be like this all of the time."

"Me too.." Elsa says, then she withdraws her statement," but it can't."

"Why not? If-"

"It just can't."

"Excuse me for a minute," Anna says, sad and angry.

She takes off through the crowd and sees Andrea and Hans deep in conversation. Unwilling to deal with her other sister, she walks out on the balcony. Hans and Andrea walk out soon after, their conversation no longer geared towards politics.


End file.
